Forever Ended
by Team-Edward-7
Summary: Alice and Jasper are wondering the forest when they find Isabella Swan lying on the forest floor after Edward Cullen had dumped her, and left forever without her. What will happen when Alice and Jasper come across Bella, will they save her or leave her? P


New Moon: Alice's POV

Alice and Jasper are wondering the forest when they find Isabella Swan lying on the forest floor after Edward Cullen had dumped her, and left forever without her. What will happen when Alice and Jasper come across Bella, will they save her or leave her? Please comment. Criticism needed!

CHAPTER 1: The Break-Up

Jasper and I were wondering the forest trying to find food. Humans, our prey. I could see a girl and another Vampire in the future, but I could tell he was different. I couldn't tell what he was saying to her, but he was defiantly leaving her. She will try to run after him, but he's much too fast. Jasper could smell the mouth-watering scent coming from her blood, as could I.

"We should get the girl." He said sniffing the air again.

"No, there is something different about her. She knows that he is a vampire. And she knows that he is not a normal vampire, that he hunts only animals." I informed him.

"So, I'm hungry!" he complained.

"We should follow her and find out more of what she knows. She's not like normal humans, she is not afraid of him, she loves him. How strange." I tried to picture it, a vampire with a human that smells so delicious. I stood my ground and told Jasper that we were not hunting her tonight, emphasis on tonight.

"Ugh, Alice, I'm thirsty! We _need _to hunt, and fast. Whether you're going or not I'm hunting."

I grabbed his arm and gave him the death stare. I told him not _tonight_. We ran closer to the couple. We watched as he told her goodbye forever. "It will be as if I never existed." Is what he said.

She tried to run after him but she's only human, he's too fast, she can't catch up, that was the last of him she will ever see. The last moment, the last words that she will ever hear from Edward Cullen's mouth. How depressing, I thought. How could I kill her after all that she's been through? Finally, she fell to the ground and curled up. Watching her was bringing a strange stinging feeling to my eyes, I couldn't kill her now. But how could I convince Jasper not to kill her?

"Let's go find food. Not _her_." I saw the last I would of Isabella Marie Swan tonight.

We ran and finally found two hikers, they were easy, easy dinner that is. I couldn't take my mind from the tragic last moment between Edward and Bella. Why would he live her, how could she be so attached to something that is made to kill? It just made no sense. I was not going to kill her, ever, and somehow I would stop my love. I just had to figure out how, but I know I will. We went back to our cottage in the woods, and I told Jasper that I was going to visit Tanya, and that if he tracked down Isabella, he would regret it.

I drove to the girl's house and decided to go through her little window. I watched her sleep for hours, she talks in her sleep. All she would say was "Edward come back!" and "No, don't do this! Come back!" and finally she screamed. I ran and hid in the closet as her father came in.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried about his daughter. As he left I got out of her little closet and as I was about to sneak back out the window she woke up and said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she sounded alarmed. I wonder why, oh, duh.

"Um, I'm Alice. I happened to see you and your boyfriend Edward Cullen in the woods, I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I was curious." I was so stupid to have let this happen.

"W-what are you?" Bella asked me as she jumped off her bed, nearly falling to the floor, but I grabbed her before her head hit the hard floor. "You are the same. Cold, white, hard, and the e-eyes." She stuttered. I tried to put a puzzled look on my face, I failed. She knew and I couldn't hide it.

"Yes, I know. Well, my name is Alice, and I am not quite the same." She studied my eyes carefully and ran to the corner of this small room. She sank to the floor. I could see that, in her eyes she thought I was here to kill her.

"Please, just, just leave. Don't come back, ever." She looked broken, defeated. I felt horrible for letting this happen.

"I am not here to kill you, I swear, on my love's life. I just wanted to know if you knew why Edward left you in the forest. It seemed like you two had such a strong bond. I didn't mean to scare you, for this to be so sudden. I-I'm so sorry Isabella." I was ashamed of myself.

"It's Bella, and how do you know my name?" Bella's face looked empty and distant, as if she didn't grasp what had happened. She looked like she thought it was a dream.

"Um, I heard Ed- him, say your name. I am so sorry, I will leave." I started to head for the window.

"Wait, don't go, please! Stay with me." she pleaded. I could see the truth behind her expression. I couldn't help but sit with her. She smells so good! No, no, no. I cannot think like that. Don't breathe.

"It's okay Bella, don't worry everything will be fine. I promise. I'll stay." After she fell asleep, I left to go hunt, not humans, animals. I need to change this; I am no longer going to kill humans, ever again. Not a slip.

First, I hunted a tasty lion, then an elk, not as good as human blood, but well enough. I was having trouble trying to figure out what to say to Jasper about the eye color. I took my little black car home and stayed in it while I tried to figure out what to say. He was at my side before I could figure out what to say, he snatched me from the drivers seat and ran into our little house. HE kissed me roughly, and I felt horribly guilty. He could feel it. His 'gift' controlling emotions, and being able to read them, he could tell. He stopped abruptly.

He started to stare into my eyes, but I closed them quickly and said, "I'm sorry I can no longer hunt humans, ever. I just can't, Jasper. I need you to stop, too, or I will leave and never come back. I swear I will." My eyes flashed open and he flinched away from me.

"Alice, you know you cannot do this, you think I could ever pull it off. But, you can't leave me. You know what would happen. I am not sorry about this. You should be ashamed of yourself." He wrapped him arms around me, but I broke free.

"Jasper, I am one hundred percent serious I will leave. Bella and I will never, ever come back! I swear to you. I am dead serious. I am not budging on this either." I replied angrily. HE tried to step closer to me but I stepped back again. "Jasper! I swear! If you do not try I will leave now!" I shouted.

"What? Why is it so important to you anyways, you have never cared! What does it matter now?" Jasper was resistant. I felt like I needed to talk to Bella. "I can't do that Alice! You know you will never either! E-v-e-r."

I ran right out the door and into my car. He must've been able to tell that I needed some alone time because he didn't follow me.

CHAPTER 2: The Threat

As I snuck back I through Bella's window, she was sitting on her bed as if she were waiting for me and knew that I would come back. "Hi, Alice, back so soon? Thank you for coming back. Nice eyes." Bella commented.

"Yes, I left my home to come talk to you, Jasper is being a jerk. He will not try and remain a 'vegetarian' with me. I just needed someone to talk to, and it appears that you do too. I am so very sorry about what happened, I wish I could've stopped it. Do you really believe that he does not love you anymore? That is ridiculous. No offense, but it's true. It appeared to me that he loves you, and needs you more than anything in the whole world." I said softly trying not to hurt her.

"That's what I thought, too. But obviously he doesn't so I guess I will get on with my life. Well, try anyways. I don't know how though. I am glad that I have another veggie friend. I just miss him so much." She gasped. I could see the pain run all through her blood and deeper into her bones. I couldn't help but put my arm around her a comfort her.

"Bella, would you like to go shopping tomorrow or something. I've been dying to have a shopping buddy!" I felt the enthusiasm course through me. A shopping buddy, wow 'vegetarian' isn't sounding so bad anymore. I think I have some issues. A human friend, and so close to leaving the love of my life. How could this have happened so fast? I don't know but at the moment I simply didn't care. I didn't think of Jasper very much because I knew that we both needed time away from each other. I tried really hard to keep my mind off of him.

"I really hate shopping, but sure. I will go shopping with you, Alice. Anyway, where do you and Jasper live? Well, who is Jasper?" Bella replied, curious.

"Uh, we live in a small cottage in the woods, and Jasper is my mate. Any other questions?" I skeptically asked.

"Can I meet Jasper? I mean, I don't know." Bella replied to my question.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. He still is keeping his horrible hunting habits. I just can't do it anymore, ever. I told him that if he didn't try to stick with animal blood with me that I would leave forever. He wasn't happy, but I am one hundred percent serious. I will need to go home and prepare him first. Tell him that you are coming so he can hunt first." I pondered my thoughts.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. Please don't leave him. I know how it feels." And right there she started to sob. I wanted to cry with her but I no longer have any tears.

"Sh, I will be back in a little while. Just tell your dad that you're going out with a friend. OR just make up an excuse for leaving. I promise I will be back at ten AM. I promise. Talk to you later." I ducked out her window to go find Jasper.

I could see that Bella and I were going to be the best of friends, I just don't know if it will be me with Jasper and her with Edward. But if Jasper will not do this we're leaving, and I am going to try my hardest to get her Edward back for her. How is the question. I let out a huge sigh as I sped into the night to home, and Jasper.

He could feel that I was confused and a little guilty, but it didn't matter, he could also feel the anger and seriousness. I wasn't just going to stand there and do what he wants me to do. No, I won't ever let him walk all over me like that. "Jasper, we need to talk. Now." I said in an angry manner.

"Okay, but may I ask what about?" the look on Jasper's face, the huge grin, made me want to rip his head off. I have no idea why I have been so hostile lately. That is very odd for me. Jasper is enjoying this and it is making me furious.

"Are you going to try or not? Because if not in thirty seconds I am going to-," I was having a vision and my face went blank of all emotions. I saw him and I hunting a nice tasty group of elk. I ran into Jasper's arm and looked up into his face.

He said, "Okay, Alice, but what happens if you or I cannot fulfill this vegetarian diet?" The grin was long gone and I was starting to enjoy this.

"Bella wants to meet you!" I blurted accidentally. Oh, no. This is going to ruin it!

"What? You-You met her? Oh my goodness, Alice! How could you have done this? Is she brainwashing you into doing this? I am very disappointed in you." He broke free from my embrace this time. The fury in his eyes was no smaller than mine. I loved Bella, and I knew that I always would. I walked closer to him and tapped my forehead.

"Jasper I seen it. I saw me and Bella being friends forever. I saw her with Edward and you with me. But you know what? None of us had these creepy and unattractive eyes. Do you get me?" I could tell that my fury was reaching higher levels, and it was about to skyrocket. I was not going to just stand here and melt right in front of him. I saw that he is going to do this, but he obviously didn't believe it. I think _I_ was more disappointed in _him_ than he was in _me_.

I wish he were putty in my little hands. He walked slowly over to me and looked down at me. He smoothed my spiky, black inky hair and said, "Okay, for you. I will try as best I can, but I make no promises. I am sorry about that, too."

I saw all of us happy and together, the only thing that was missing was Edward. How could he leave her like that? Her whole world ended as soon as she hit the ground, as soon as he ran away. I have so many questions for him, none of the possible answers making sense. I seriously need to go shopping, it eases the stress. I looked up at Jasper, how could I leave him? I thought to myself. But I will leave if he doesn't try.

I hate the thought of leaving him forever, but what was I supposed to do when I knew that my love was out murdering humans, possibly someone I know. I need to go shopping really badly. All of this stress is plain on my face. As if I was transparent, and you could see all of my problems. I sighed to myself. I came back to this room from my wondering mind and noticed that I was still leaning into Jasper's chest. I sighed again as I breathed in his wonderful and intoxicating scent.

"Well, I am going to go pick up Bella. I am going to bring her back after our shopping trip and you are going to have gorgeous eyes, am I correct?" I quickly made sure.

"Yes, my little Alice, you are correct. I will see you and, uh, I guess Bella later." How odd, he looked nervous.

I ran out to my car and hopped in. I flipped through the radio stations and found a station with the song 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park. I have heard this song a couple of times, and I guess it's alright. Not the best, but good. I like most of Linkin Park's songs; they are a pretty cool band. Jasper loves 'Bleed It Out'. I was racing down the road to Bella's house. The clock read 9:31 AM in my car. I went through Bella's window and waited while she was in the bathroom. When she came in she jumped half a foot off the ground.

"Oh my god, Alice! Could you have scared me any more?" Bella asked.

"Well, that first night. . . Are you ready for shopping?" I felt very enthusiastic about hanging out with Bella.

CHAPTER 3: Shopping

"Oh, Bella, you _have _to try this on! Have to! It is so cute!" I handed Bella a night blue colored shirt with a black miniskirt. "You are trying this on! I don't care how much it is! Try. It. On. Now." I pushed her until she grumbled, sighed and walked back into the dressing room. The look on her face pushed me off the edge and I couldn't stop laughing. The woman at the desk stared and appeared jealous.


End file.
